The Demon Within Me
by SoraXReiko
Summary: I loved a girl who loved me for who I am; even as the demon that I am. I tried changing... but I am afraid our relationship won't last long. All because I couldn't control the demon inside me that thrashed, wanting to escape. I was afraid. I loved her. But my demon didn't. (BubblegumxMarceline)


" **Will you be my girlfriend?"**

Thoughts of acquaintances of mine came flooding back to me─ even one question stood out since it was too stupid and came from a truly reckless mouth: "I don't understand why people fall in love with the same sex."

I didn't open my mouth at that time, but my mind was put to unease because they couldn't understand, and they never will. I knew that since I was little, having been attracted to girls and them never understanding. They never tried anyway.

Let's just compare it to looks, shall we?

Suppose you were born not-too good looking. And I blame you for that. Of course it is wrong of me to blame it on you or on your parents, for it was that way ever since. We were born that way, and that is not something that other people can wrong you for. I know that. So if I say I am born to love girls, can you blame me? That I was born to love someone wearing skirts and not pants? (Though girls wear pants too.) Yet people look at me like I was some filthy being who didn't have the permission to touch them nor stare back. Most of which are girls.

Also, let's say you love someone ugly. I could have laughed though in truth I wouldn't. But why would anyone picked someone who's ugly? Can you imagine having kids with a person that ugly? No. It's not a sin to love someone ugly. Because beauty is only a standard of infatuation, not commitment. I don't blame anyone who loves someone who is not that handsome or beautiful, because I know it's not reason enough to provoke them. They deserve the happiness they want. But me… I don't know why the world liked crashing down on me, but when it was my turn to receive my happiness they prevent it. When I love a girl, it's a sin? Can it not be a natural occurrence to be infatuated to a person, much less love them? What difference is it from loving someone ugly? Why do you stop me from loving someone? For I knew the heart wants what it wants, no matter what gender, religion, race you belong to. But I know the way these humans thought too much. Humans only favor things that favored them. And loving someone of the same sex doesn't favor them, so they decided to be against it. Against me.

These people made me scared of who I am. And made me a bit more frightened of accepting my feelings for the one person I always had my eyes on: Bubblegum.

The look on her face when I let go of such nervous words from my lips where unbearably frightening. I didn't know what she would do, nor what I would do if she said no. Would I laugh it off and say it's a joke? But I had always been a bad liar, she knows when I'm lying. But mostly I was afraid of losing her trust. It was the main reason why I held back my feelings for her, never even mentioning anything, just leaving the slightest of the slightest of hints. I stuck to being her bestfriend, though I knew we have something more, and could have.

I waited uncomfortably for her undecided answer. I took notice of everything; her unconscious shifting from one foot to another and her tightly pursed lips, to her putting her hands on her back. She was such a beautiful girl I luckily gazed upon, but too feminine to confess my love upon.

"Marceline… I… I'm shocked…" was her reply.

That took a toll on me. She didn't say yes or no, but my courage was defeated. I became a coward and did something no one could have done. I took back what I said. I know, it's stupid.

"Okay. Calm down. I take it back. I ain't gonna court you any more, Bonnie. Please do not be afraid anymore," I hastily replied and I couldn't help wave my hands in front of her, hoping it would ease her disturbed mind. But her next response was more shocking.

"You're… not gonna court me anymore?" Her tone was sad and made me confused.

 _She's disappointed? Why?_

"I was even gonna say yes…" She added, reduced to a faint whisper. I didn't know what to do.

"Uhm, I… Well… Should I court you again?" I stumbled word after word, my heart hammering with excitement and anxiety. And stupidity too, maybe.

"I don't know." Her response was a bit harsher and disappointed. Even annoyed.

 _What? God, I ruined it._

 _Okay let's take it easy, Marcy._

"I'm sorry. I really am. I know it's really sudden. But, if you please, my love, I can have the honor of being your other half. The one to spend your days with," I took a step closer to her, eyes firmly locked into her own amber ones, and gracefully slipped my arms around her waist and tenderly hugged her as I continued," to protect you from all harm, and serve as your shoulder to cry upon," I talked as I gazed upon her unparalleled beauty, and her eyes finally yielded and focused on anything but me, "to be your everything and your nothing, your past and your future, if only you answer the question I've been wanting you to answer," I focused my power on the bouquet of flowers I hid on the chair I strongly refuse to take her to and it slowly levitated and landed onto my hand.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I pulled away from the hug and offered her a bouquet of fresh, crimson roses. I smiled my perfect smile, secretly wanting to kiss her. She took it shyly, and unexpectedly opened her arms to hug me. I welcomed it warmly.

"Yes." She replied softly to my ear. At that, I felt my heart skip a thousand beats and my lips stretched to a smile no one could have equaled. I felt the ecstasy of being loved by the one I love. I gently caressed her cheek with my right hand and kissed her like I've never had before. We have kissed, but having kissed her and know without doubt that she loves me as I do was unrivaled happiness. Today I kissed her as my lover.

Ecstasy danced and surged through my veins.

But the demon inside me also stirred from its sleep.

* * *

A.N.

Hi guys. It has been years. For those who will read this story you might want to check out my other story, finished with ten chapters. Title's "The Two of Us."

Your heartfelt support, even the slightest review of praise means so much to me. Thank you guys. I never felt so loved even just through my novels. 3 3

Anyway, I apologize for having written this short chapter. I have test today and it's 2:00 in the morning and I haven't studied yet. I wrote this for you guys. I hope you like it. Hope you also give review on it to boost my will to write the second chapter!

Love you all!

SoraXReiko


End file.
